The Olympians Meet Nicholas Flamel in Moonlight
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: This is a x-over between three stories. The three are revealed inside the story. This is a story about a vampire who meets Josh and Sophie and is a daughter of Hermes. Takes place after the 2nd Flamel book in Paris, so Josh's powers are Awakened.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Author's Note: This is a cross-over with not only Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, yet it also has a splash of Moonlight (the tv show) in it. The main character, Rissana, is of my creation and is a girl who is a vampire like the ones in Moonlight. She also happens to be a daughter of Hermes. So, here's the first chapter and enjoy. **

"Poseidon, get me to Paris, now. I hate what's been done to me and I want to be gone now. I have my passport and money, so get me gone, now," I ordered. I didn't care that he could probably turn me to sea foam if he was offended, yet I wanted to leave Camp Half-Blood, now, and never look back. You might be wondering who I am right now, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Rissana, daughter of Hermes. The reason why I want to leave the place I've known as home for the past year is because Aphrodite decided to make my life "better". In her eyes, "better" is bestowing someone utter beauty. She apparently decided to make beautiful because I needed help getting a boyfriend. I didn't really want a boyfriend; I would probably just kill him one way or another at some point in time. You see, I'm a vampire. Not the "ashes in the sun" type, yet the type that was in the ever-so-popular tv show, Moonlight. A vampire already took pity on me, and I was tired of being the receiver of pity. So, when I had boys fawning over me, I decided to run. I packed my deck of celestial bronze cards, my bow and arrows, and the long-sword that I always carried on me. Yes, running is cowardly, and a horrible act, yet I didn't know what to do. So, now you're caught up to the point of me asking Poseidon to get me to Paris, France.

"Why? You've got a good life here," Poseidon said.

"Get me gone. Now. I hate Aphrodite and I want to hide out in a place where no one knows me and I can hide in shadows. I can speak acceptable French, and I want to be left alone," I replied. Poseidon sighed, defeated, and nodded.

"Fine. I'll take you to Paris. I understand why you asked me, and not your father. He wouldn't even agree to it. You have everything?" he asked. I nodded and took his outstretched hand and together we walked into the sea.

**Author's Note: Write reviews saying whether you want Scatach, Josh and Sophie, or the Parisian Cleaner (from Moonlight) to find Rissana in Paris. **


	2. Chapter 2: Day One in Paris

**Due to the overwhelming response—well, there wasn't any response—I have written the story so that Sophie and Josh find Rissana in Paris. Enjoy. **

**Oh, and I didn't think I needed to put this, yet I don't own any characters. The only character I made up was Rissana. **

I woke up the next day in a dark patch of trees. I looked up at the skyline, and noticed that it was before dawn in Paris. I looked up and down the abandoned path. I figured that it was about six because I had left with Poseidon at about midnight. I took a deep breath and smelled a human wandering about. Mouth watering, I took off after it. I hadn't fed in a few days, and I could tell that it was taking a toll on my body. I finally made it to the girl that I was tracking. She had blondish hair and had an athletic build. Quietly, I went up behind her and sunk my fangs into her neck. Instantly, the warm feel of blood rushed over my tongue and I drank deeply. Yet, just after I started feeding, there was a sharp pain in my back, as if someone had kicked me. I licked the fang cuts clean and turned around to see a boy, who also had an athletic build and sandy blond hair. I pulled out my deck of celestial bronze cards, in case I couldn't fight them off with my fangs alone. They didn't smell like half-bloods, yet I couldn't be too sure.

"What sort of despicable thing are you?" the boy demanded. Just before I was going to answer, I felt another sharp jab, and I knew the girl was also fighting. I looked over my shoulder and backed up against a nearby tree. "Why would you drink my sister's blood? Why would you need to?" he asked of me. I contemplated running, yet decided against it. I had already run from problems today, so I wouldn't like it much if I did it again.

"Because," I replied simply, my mind focused on finding a way out of this mess. I really didn't want to kill these two kids, yet I just might need to. I sighed, and just as I was about to throw a card at them, just in case they were half-bloods, my eyes caught sight of a flame. The girl was actually _holding_ a flame. Now, there are only two things I'm afraid of in this world: fire and silver. They both were the only things that could kill me. I scrambled up the tree, trying to get away from it, and the boy started to laugh.

"Looks like she's afraid of your fire, Sophie," the boy whispered to his sister. "We can do worse you know. Send spears of fire up there to keep you company, for example. Come down and follow us, or else," the boy called up to me, louder so that he would think I could hear him. I didn't want to think of what they would do if I didn't come down. I jumped down from the tree branch I was sitting on, and started following them.

"Josh, why are you taking her to Scatty?" Sophie asked her brother in a quiet voice.

"To see what she'll do with this monster," he replied even softer. We started walking northeast, towards where I thought the Arc de Triomph was. We continued walking in silence for another half an hour, until we came upon a small apartment along the Champ-Élysées. We walked inside—well, they more so pushed me in—and I saw four people inside. One had butterfly tattoos along his arms, another was a goth girl with red hair, a man graying black hair, and the last was a blonde girl whose face I almost seemed to remember.

"Who is this Josh?" the older man asked.

"A monster. I don't know who, yet she—no it— was drinking my sister's blood. Scatty, kill her," Josh ordered. I smirked. I doubted that this "Scatty" would be able to kill me.

"Why don't we ask her some questions first," the red-head said, "I'd love to kill her as much as you, Josh, yet I want to know why she did that." She then walked up to me, drew a throwing star out of a pouch on her. I could smell the silver in it as she grazed it across my neck.


End file.
